Weakest Link
by X-Kid J
Summary: Lucy, Ricky, Ethel, Fred, Caroline, Marium, and Bob Hope appear on the Weakest Link! Please read and review!
1. The Start Of The Show

Lucy on Weakest Link

_**I Love Lucy  
Weakest Link**_

"This is the Weakest Link!" Anne Robinson smirks as she smiles at her quiz victims. The light shines on Lucy Ricardo. Lucy looks around in complete shock.

"My goodness! The lights!" Lucy says covering her face with her hat.

"Mrs. Ricardo if you would ever be so kind, please introduce yourself," Anne says.

"But, why are their so bright of lights? And what is up with the sound?" Lucy asks.

"Mrs. Ricardo!" Anne scolds.

"Oh. Are we on television?" Lucy says with a huge smile. Anne nods with a smirk.

"Oh! Hi Fred! Hi Ethel!" Lucy waves to the camera. "What type of camera is this?"

"Mrs. Ricardo! Fred and Ethel Mertz are in this room," Anne says getting very aggravated. "Mrs. Ricardo. Please introduce yourself."

"Okay, okay," Lucy says fixing her hat. "My name is Lucy Ricardo. I'm the wife of Ricky Ricardo. He's right next to me. He is a Cuban singer. He owns a club and-"

"Mrs. Ricardo! Ricky will introduce himself!" Anne says. "Take the light off of Lucy now!" The blue light leaves Lucy and appears on Ricky.

"Uh...Hi. My name is Ricky Ricardo. I am a Cuban singer and I own a club called, Club Babaloo," Ricky says. The light then shines on Ethel. "My name is Ethel Mertz. I am a land lady of an apartment."

"My name is Fred Mertz. I am the land lord of the apartment," Fred says bowing his head. The light shines on Lucy's and Ethel's friend, Caroline Applebee.

"My name is Caroline Applebee. I am treasurer of a small Women's Club," Caroline says. The light leaves Caroline and appears on Marium Strong.

"This light is gorgeous! Hahaha ha!" Marium cackles.

"Oh no. Not another one!" Anne sulks.

"Oh! My name is Marium Strong," Marium says. "I'm a Canasta player."

"Is that all?" Anne says raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm a house wife, too," Marium says with a whiny voice.

"Stupid woman," Anne sulks. Marium begins to laugh.

"Will you stop cackling! That wasn't a joke," Anne yells. The light then shines on the guest celebrity Bob Hope.

"My name is Bob Hope. I am 39. I am an actor," Bob Hope says.

"Bob Hope! Oh joy!" Lucy walks away from her stand and walks over to Bob Hope and grabs his hand.

"Lucy! Get back to your spot!" Anne commands.

"But, I want to shake Bob's hand," Lucy whines.

"Go back to your spot!" Anne repeats herself. Lucy sulks and walks back to her spot.

"This is the Weakest Link! You will answer questions. Each question you answer correctly, you get a certain amount of money. If you answer a question wrong, you lose all your money that round. But, if you say bank, that money goes into the next round. Each round, you will vote off one of the players. The person with the most votes is eliminated," Anne explains. "We'll start with Lucy. Lets play, the Weakest Link!" The lights flash and the volume of the sound effects increases. Lucy looks around the room with a huge smile. The other contestants are also surprised with the lights and sound effects.

"Lucy. What cereal uses the slogan, 'We Eat What We Like'?" Anne asks.

"'We Eat What We Like'? Cereal? How about Cracker Jacks?"

"No. The correct answer is Apple Jacks," Anne says. She turns to face Ricky. "Ricky. Who was the first president of the United States?"

"George Washington," Ricky answers.

"Correct," Anne says and turns to Ethel.

"Wait a minute!" Lucy interrupts. "That is an easy question! Why didn't I get that?"

"Mrs. Ricardo! Please don't interrupt!" Anne yells.

"But I don't think it is fair-"

"Honey. Please," Ricky says. Lucy sighs.

"Ethel. In an episode of the 80's TV show, Diff'rent Strokes, who said 'what you talkin' about, Willis'?" Anne asks.

"80's? Aren't we in the 50's?" Ethel asks.

"No, Ethel. It is 2001," Anne answers.

"Wait a minute!" Lucy interrupts again. "I know it is 1954. We are no where near the year 2001!"

"Lucy! Yes we are. Now if you would be so kind, SHUT UP!" Anne says. Lucy drops her mouth wide-open, "honestly!"

"Honestly, I think you're stupid," Anne says. "Ethel. You're answer please."

Ethel opens her mouth, but before she can speak Lucy does.

"I am not stupid!" Lucy walks over to Anne. "Don't you ever call me stupid!"

"Lets take a commercial break," Anne says as Lucy continually yells at her. The lights fade and the sound softens. A commercial takes the screen.

**_Next Chapter: _**_Someone gets voted off!_


	2. 2 Voted Off

Lucy on Weakest Link

_**I Love Lucy  
Weakest Link**_

The commercial break comes to an end and the shows returns. The light flashes and the sound effects become louder.

"We are back to the Weakest Link!" Anne announces. "If it is okay with Mrs. Ricardo, I would like to repeat the question to Ethel without interruption."

"Fine by me. Even though you don't know what you're talking about!" Lucy says.

"Ethel. In an episode of the 80's TV show, Diff'rent Strokes, who said 'what you talkin' about, Willis'?" Anne asks.

"Uh..._well_?" Ethel says. "My friend's husband, Arnold says that a lot. He just doesn't say Willis at the end."

"What is your answer, Ethel?" Anne asks.

"I'll say Arnold," Ethel says with a sad face.

"Correct!"

"Really?" Ethel smiles. Lucy walks over to her friend, "oh honey! You got your question right!"

"I know! I know!" Ethel cheers.

"Will you two women settle down! And Mrs. Ricardo get back to your spot!" Anne orders. Lucy sticks her long tongue out at Ethel and walks back to her stand. Anne turns to face Fred.

"Fred. Which baseball player that goes by the name of Joe is most noted for during the 50's?" Anne asks.

"Now that is easy. Joe DiMaggio," Fred says with a confident expression.

"Correct!" Anne says.

"Bank!" Caroline yells. The team is up to 3,000 dollars. Anne turns to Caroline Applebee.

"Who was the male lead in Blood Ally?"

"Oh I know this! Lucy met the lead. She told me," Caroline smiles. "She also had a small party where Jimmy Durante and Harpo Marx showed up.*" (*anyone remember that episode when Lucy stole Caroline's glasses and dressed as a few celebrities to trick her? It happened in California!)

"Your answer please!" Anne says.

"I'll say John Wayne," Caroline says with her head held up high.

"Correct!" Anne says turning to Marium Strong.

"Marium, in what-"

"Oh it is my turn!" Marium says placing her hands on her cheeks. "Let me fix my hat! Just one second."

"Please, Marium!" Anne says.

"Hahahaha! It will only take a minute," Marium says taking a mirror from her purse.

"Marium! Stop your cackling and put the mirror down!" Anne orders. Lucy begins to laugh.

"I heard enough from you, Mrs. Ricardo. I don't need your annoying laugh right now, either," Anne says. Lucy closes her mouth and Marium places the mirror down.

"Marium. In what 2001 movie did a couple break up after discovering that they may be brother and sister?" Anne asks.

"That's the question? Say it ain't so!" Marium says.

"Correct!"

"What? But say it ain't so wasn't my answer," Marium whines. "I met that as _don't give me that question_!"

"You got it correct, honey," Ethel says.

"Oh...then, I'll say Say It Ain't So," Marium smiles.

"I'm sorry but you said that wasn't your real answer so it isn't incorrect," Anne says turning to Bob Hope.

"What? Whhhhhhyyyyyy?" Marium moans.

"Bob. In what 50's movie does Kathryn Grayson and Howard Keel star in?"

"Kiss Me Kate," Bob answer. Anne smiles, "correct!"

"Now that we've completed the round, someone will get voted off. Together team, you banked a miserable, pathetic, embarrassing, measly 4,000 dollars," Anne says.

"Well good for us!" Lucy says. Anne shoots Lucy a dirty look. Lucy responds with, "_aaaeeeeewww_!"

"It is time to vote off, the Weakest Link!" Anne says. A hidden voice speaks that the contestants cannot hear, "the strongest link in this round is Caroline Applebee. She answered her question correct and banked the most money. The weakest link is Lucy. She answered her question wrong and fought with Anne Robinson. But how will the votes follow?"

"It is time to reveal, the Weakest Link!" Anne yells. She looks at Lucy. Lucy shrugs.

"Well, I don't know who it is," Lucy says. "Ethel, do you know?"

"You're supposed to show your vote, honey," Ethel says.

"Oh! Well, I choose Marium," Lucy says.

"Marium," Ricky says.

"Marium," Ethel says.

"Marium," Fred bows his head as he says her name.

"Lucy," Caroline smiles.

"Me! How dare you!" Lucy shouts.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. But you're a nuisance," Caroline says. Lucy's mouth drops wide open.

"I change my vote to Caroline!" Lucy announces.

"It is too late, Mrs. Ricardo! Now shut up!" Anne says. "Marium. You're vote. Please."

"Lucy," Marium says as she sneers at Lucy.

"Marium," Bob says.

"Ricky, why did you vote for Marium," Anne asks.

"Because her cackling is annoying me," Ricky answers.

"And so is your wife," Anne says as she faces Bob . "Bob, why Marium?"

"Well, she fought with you after you said correct. We can't have that on the team," Bob says.

"Marium! With 5 votes, you are the Weakest Link! Good-bye," Anne says. Marium begins to laugh, "me? Hahahhahahaa! No!"

"Yes! Good-bye!" Anne repeats.

"You mean I really did get voted off?"

"Yes! Good-bye you idiot!" Anne rages. Marium walks off the set angrily.

"Team. The 4,000 dollars you have made will go into the next round. We'll start with the strongest link from the last round. That's Caroline. Lets play, the Weakest Link!" Anne says. "Caroline. Who is the president of the United States?"

"Dwight Eisenhower," Caroline smiles.

"Incorrect! George Bush," Anne says. "Bob. What party is Dwight Eisenhower in?"

"The Republican," Bob answers.

"Correct!" Anne yells.

"Bank!" Lucy says. Anne seems surprised.

"Lucy. Name the 5 Marx brother," Anne says.

"Oh! That's easy! I met one of them you know," Lucy says. "Such a sweety. You know for a man of no words, Harpo and I got along great!"

"How nice," Anne says with the least bit of interest. "You're answer, please."

"Harpo. Groucho. Chico. Gummo. Zeppo," Lucy smiles.

"You...you answered correctly?" Anne gasps. "Ricky. In what-"

"Why are you so shocked?!" Lucy yells.

"Because I think you're dumber than Miss Strong!" Anne says.

"Well if I'm dumber than her how come she was voted off?" Lucy demands.

"Just be quiet! Ricky. In what-"

"Ricky! She's insulting me!" Lucy says.

"I'm sorry honey. But she has a right to. You're _interrupting_ her, honey," Ricky says.

"I'm _rupting_ her for a reason," Lucy says. "She's very rude. Especially to me. Wannnnhh! Wannnh!"

"Be quiet, Lucy! Please vote her off next round, team! Please!" Anne begs. "Now, Ricky. Who...anything to say Mrs. Ricardo?"

"No."

"Good," Anne smiles. "Ricky. Who discovered electricity?"

"Thomas Edison!" Ricky says.

"Correct!" Anne says as she faces Ethel.

"Why does he always get the easy questions?!" Lucy yells.

"Mrs. Ricardo shut up!" Anne begs. "Please be quiet, Lucy! Please!"

"Arrghh..." Lucy whines.

"Ethel. What city before its destruction was said to have discovered peace and happiness?"

"Atlantis," Ethel smiles.

"Correct!" Anne turns to Fred.

"Bank!" Fred says.

"You've banked 4,000 dollars so far in this round," Anne says. "Fred. What is said to be man's best friend?"

"Uh...money," Fred says.

"No. A dog," Anne corrects. "In this round you banked a pathetic 4,000 dollars. My nephew could've banked that much on his own. Anyway, it is time to vote off-" Anne stares at Lucy, "-the Weakest Link!"

The voice that the contestants don't hear speaks again, "Lucy is the strongest link in this round. She answered her question correctly and banked some money at once. The weakest link is Caroline. She answered her question wrong. But will the votes follow in this way?"

"It is time to reveal, the Weakest Link!" Anne says. She stares at Lucy, "for those who are challenged by this quote, it means to show your vote!"

"No need to be rude!" Lucy says. "Anyway. I choose Fred."

"Caroline," Ricky says.

"Lucy?! How could you choose Fred?" Ethel gasps.

"Now Ethel, I made up my mind and-"

"Ladies please!" Anne yells. "Ethel. Your vote?"

"Caroline."

"Caroline," Fred says.

"Lucy," Caroline sneers at Lucy.

"Lucy," Bob says. The lights flicker and then shine on Caroline.

"Caroline. With 3 votes, you are the Weakest Link!" Anne says. "Good-bye!"

**_Next Chapter: _**_More Weakest Link!_


	3. I Hate Lucy! -- Anne Robinson

Lucy on Weakest Link

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took so long to add this chapter! I've been very busy. Anyway, I hope these last 2 chapters make up for it.

_**I Love Lucy  
Weakest Link**_

The commercial break comes to an end and the shows returns. The light flashes and the sound effects become louder. Only Lucy, Ricky, Ethel, Fred and Bob remain.

"Lets continue to play, the Weakest Link!" Anne says. "We'll start with the strongest link from the last round. That's...Lucy?"

"Yes, it is me. No need to be surprised," Lucy smirks.

"Oh? I have every right to be surprised. It is not every day that annoying pests on this show become the strongest link," Anne says.

"Well! I never-" Lucy begins.

"Yeah, and I can see why," Anne laughs. Lucy sticks her long tongue out at Anne.

"Now. Lets play the Weakest Link!" Anne says. "Lucy. What baseball team won the World Series in 2000?...uh oh."

"We are not past the year 2000!" Lucy yells.

"Here we go again!" Anne sulks. "Just answer the question, Lucy!"

"Okay! Okay!" Lucy says. "Well, I know Fred loves the New York Yankees. If it was around 2000 they would probably win. But of course it isn't the year 2000. It is 1954..."

"LUCY!" Anne yells.

"I'll say the New York Yankees! Final answer!" Lucy says.

"Final answer? Well, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire wasn't made until way after 1954. How'd you know to say final answer?"

"What is Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? All I said was final answer!"

"Oh Lucy," Anne says. "Anyway. You got your answer correct."

"Hah!" Lucy says. Anne ignores Lucy and turns to Ricky.

"Ricky. What reality TV show involves 16 people becoming isolated from civilization where they vote a castaway off every 3 days?" Anne asks.

"Uh...gosh, I don't know," Ricky says. "I'll say 3 Day Vote Off?"

"That is a nice name for a TV show, but incorrect!" Anne turns to Ethel. "Ethel. Who is the host of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?"

"Oh no! Not this again!" Lucy interrupts. Anne eyes Lucy evilly. Lucy smirks back.

"You're answer, Ethel?"

"Gosh Anne," Ethel begins. "I don't know."

"That's what I figured," Anne sighs. "Fred. Who sued Joe DiMaggio for divorce?"

"His wife. Marilyn Monroe," Fred answers.

"Correct!" Anne says.

"Bank!" Bob yells.

"Bob. Who won an Academy Award for the movie, 'The Country Girl'?"

"Grace Kelly," Bob answers.

"Correct!" Anne says. "Well, team. In that round you banked a disheartening 1,000 dollars."

"Well it is certainly better than nothing!" Lucy says.

"Yes, unfortunately your BRAIN is full of nothing," Anne says. "Whose brain...besides Lucy's...is smaller than a peanut? It is time to vote off, the Weakest Link!"

The voice that the contestants can't hear speaks, "Bob is the strongest link in this round. He banked 1,000 dollars and answered his question correctly. Lucy is the weakest link in this round. Only because Ethel and Ricky are tied for the weakest link and Anne hates Lucy."

"It is time to reveal, the Weakest Link!" Anne announces. "You know what that means, right Lucy?"

"Yes I do," Lucy says. "Bob."

"Bob," Ricky says.

"Bob," Ethel says.

"Bob," Fred salutes Bob Hope.

"Ricky," Bob says.

"Lucy. Why have you chosen Bob? He answered all of his questions correctly. Unlike you," Anne says.

"Yes. But the 4 of us are close friends. I couldn't vote for one of them yet," Lucy says. She walks over to Bob with a 50's camera.

"What are you doing?" Anne asks.

"Well, as long as Bob is leaving, I want a picture with him," Lucy says.

"You are going to take a picture with a camera like that?" Anne says.

"Yes. This is a very nice camera," Lucy responds.

"Yes it is...for a piece of crap," Anne laughs.

"Well excuse me!" Lucy holds the camera in front of Bob and her and takes the picture. Lucy hugs Bob, "thank you!" Lucy walks back to her stand.

"Bob, with 4 votes, you are sadly, the Weakest Link," Anne says. "Good bye, sir." Bob leaves the room.

"The strongest link from that round was Bob. But since he is gone, we'll start with the second strongest link. That's Fred," Anne says. "Lets play, the Weakest Link!"

"Fred. In an annual football game of 1954, the score was 27-20. Who won, the army or the navy?" Anne asks.

"The Navy," Fred answers.

"Correct!" Anne turns to Lucy. "My favorite contestant!" Anne does a fake smile.

"Nevermind. Nevermind," Lucy says.

"Which Oxford medical student broke the four-minute mile in 1954?" Anne asks.

"Roger Bannister," Lucy answers. "Now you are in our year."

"Correct!" Anne rolls her eyes. "Ethel. What type of transplant was first performed in 1967?"

"Now she's leaving our year," Lucy says.

"Mrs. Ricardo!" Anne yells.

"I'll say..._well_?" Ethel places her fingers on her chin. "I guess, it could be the heart."

"Correct," Anne says.

"Bank!" Ricky says.

"Ricky. Who sang Some Where Over The Rainbow? Do not give me her stage name," Anne says.

"Judy Garland? Huh. I believe it was...Baby Gumm? Wait wait...that was her nickname," Ricky says. "Frances Gumm!"

"Correct," Anne says.

"Bank!" Fred yells.

"Okay. In that round, you would've banked 3,000 dollars," Anne begins. "But because Fred yelled bank before I could speak, you banked a remarkable 4,000 dollars. Each of you answered your question correctly. But it is time to vote off the Weakest Link!"

"The strongest links in this round are Ricky and Fred. The weakest links are Lucy and Ethel," the voice that the contestants don't hear speaks. "But how will the votes follow?"

"It is time to reveal, the Weakest Link!" Anne says.

"Fred," Lucy says.

"Fred," Ricky says.

"Ricky," Ethel says.

"Ricky," Fred says.

"Hmm," Anne smiles. "We seem to have a tie here. Usually, the strongest link would decide who leaves. But, we have two strongest links. So, I decide who leaves." Anne turns to Lucy and smiles evilly.

"No! Not me!" Lucy gasps. Anne begins to laugh.

"Fred. With my vote, you are the Weakest Link! Good-bye!" Anne says. Fred leaves the room.

"Fred?" Lucy says. "Why were you looking at me?"

"To scare you, you idiot!" Anne says. "That is the only reason why I kept you!"

"What?"

"I voted off the smartest one on purpose," Anne says. "It is time for a commercial break!"

**_Next Chapter: _**_The concluding chapter!_


	4. Concluding Chapter

Lucy on Weakest Link

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took so long to add this chapter! I've been very busy. Anyway, I hope these last 2 chapters make up for it.

_**I Love Lucy  
Weakest Link**_

"Welcome back to the Weakest Link!" Anne announces. "3 remain. So far team, you've banked 13,000 dollars. Lets continue to play. We'll start with the other strongest link from the last round, that's Ricky. Lets play, the Weakest Link! Ricky. When was the war of 1812?"

"1812."

"Correct," Anne says. "Ethel. Which countries fought during the hundreds years war?"

"England and France," Ethel answers.

"Correct!"

"Lucy. What was Joan of Arc also known as?" Anne asks.

"The Maid of Lorraine," Lucy says.

"Bank!" Ethel shouts.

"Congratulations, team. You answered all your questions correctly and banked 3,000 dollars. Sadly, one of you must leave," Anne says.

"Why?" Lucy whines.

"Because. It is time to vote off, the weakest link!" Anne says.

"The strongest link in this round is Ethel. The weakest links are Ricky and Lucy," the voice that the contestants can't hear says.

"It is time to reveal, the weakest link!"

"Ricky," Lucy says.

"Ethel," Ricky glares at Lucy.

"Ricky," Ethel smiles.

"Lucy. Why would you vote off Ricky? How stupid!" Anne says.

"Why is that stupid?" Lucy demmands.

"Because if you kept Ricky, no matter who won, the money would go to your home!" Anne says.

"Appartment actually. And, that wouldn't be fair," Lucy says.

"Since when was this game fair? The team kept you on, didn't they?" Anne laughs. "But it is votes that count! Ricky, with 3 votes you are the weakest link! Adios!"

"Waanh!" Ricky makes fun of Lucy's cry and leaves angrily. Lucy sticks her tongue out at Ricky for making fun of her.

"Ethel and Lucy. In this round, the two of you will answer 1 question each. You do not need to bank money in this round. The money you win will be trippled and go into the final round," Anne says. "Lucy. What was the knight's code during the middle ages? He had to be loyal to his heavenly lord, his earthly lord, and his lady," Anne says.

"The code of chivalry," Lucy answers.

"Correct! Ethel. Who is said to be the greatest Jazz musician of all time?"

"Louis 'Satchmo' Armstrong," Ethel answers.

"Correct! You banked 2,000 dollars in this round. Trippled, it is 6,000 dollars. Making the grand total for tonight 18,000 dollars."

"Anne? Lucy and I would like to split the money," Ethel says.

"Yes. We think it would be easier for both of us to receive 9,000 dollars instead of go into this round," Lucy smiles.

"No! We will finish the game!" Anne says. "3 questions will be asked. Whoever has the most correct answers will win the money. Lucy will go first."

"Okay," Lucy says.

"Lucy. When was Louis Armstrong born?"

"1900," Lucy answers.

"Correct!" Anne says. "You've gotten smarter, Lucy."

"Now, now. Be nice," Lucy says.

"Ethel. Which 1958 movie stared Elizabeth Taylor?"

"Well, I believe the next movie for Elizabeth Taylor is Cat On A Hot Tin Roof," Ethel says. "I believe it is in the making. So, I'll say Cat On A Hot Tin Roof."

"Correct!" Anne says. "Lucy. What day marks the victory of the Mexican Army over the French at the Battle of Puebla?"

"Don't know," Lucy says.

"Cinco de Mayo," Anne says.

"Cinco de Mayo?! What's that?"

"May 5, Lucy," Anne says. "You're husband is Cuban! You should know that!"

"Oh yeah...I must have forgotten."

"The score is 1 to 1," Anne says. "Ethel-"

"Please! This is to nerve-racking! I can't take this!" Lucy whines.

"Lucy, please-" Anne begins.

"No! I can't take this!" Lucy cries. "Wannnh!"

"Oh, honey," Ethel says. "Don't worry Lucy. If I win I'll split the money with you."

"No you won't!" Fred marches into the room. "Lucy forefits, we win!"

"Wait a minute _buster_!" Ricky says. "You can't say that!"

"Now you listen, booster!" Fred says making fun of Ricky's English. "Lucy can't handle this!"

"You're confusing me!" Lucy cries. "Wannnh!"

"Please! Mr. Ricardo and Mr. Mertz get off stage!" Anne says.

"Lucy doesn't deserve to play if she can't take this!" Caroline walks onto the stage outraged. "I'll take Lucy's place!"

"No you won't!" Marium Strong dashes into the room with Bob Hope.

"Nobody will take the money except for me! I deserve it!" Bob Hope yells. "I got all of my questions right!"

"You don't need the money, Bob!" Fred yells.

"Yeah!" Lucy shouts. "And here's that dumb picture back for being so greedy!" Lucy rips the picture up.

"Yeah!" Ricky says.

"Please! Contestants!"

"Shut up, Anne! I had it up to here with you!" Lucy lifts her hand up high.

"Well, I never!"

"Yeah and I can see why!" Lucy shouts. Anne's mouth drops wide open.

"I'm tired of your attitude! You've been mean to me throughout the entire game!" Lucy yells. "I want the money now so Ethel and I can split it!"

"Yeah! If you don't give it to us, we'll break your arms!" Ethel grins her teeth.

"Eeeuuuuuw!" Anne makes the sound Lucy usually makes.

"Eeeuuuuuw is right!" Lucy yells.

"Okay! Here is the money!" Anne says. "Lucy and Ethel win! Join us next time for the Weakest Link!"

**_Well, I hope you liked Lucy on the Weakest Link. It was a lot of fun to write. To tell you the truth, I'm only a young teenager. But, I still love I Love Lucy. Sadly, they don't make shows like that anymore..._**


End file.
